No trust allowed
by WingedWolfGracie
Summary: It takes place around the season ten finale and after. Hope you enjoy it even though it's horribly made! The character Rowena isn't in this story sorry I couldn't find a place for her. X3 And yes I know I screwed the storyline up a lot in this (I screw lots of things up) but I tried :3 I'm bad with spelling too! (as if you couldn't tell already...) *REWRITING*
1. Chapter One

**_It'll get a lot better in the later chapters. I'll try to post weekly but it depends on how long it'll take for me to write. I'm slow X3_**

 ** _Disclaimer: None of the Supernatural characters belong to me except for 'Gracie'_**

* * *

Sam and Dean had just got back to the impala on a dark road with very few lights after a vampire case in Sioux falls, South Dakota.

They were gonna go to the motel they had been staying at for the past few days to pack up and then head back to the bunker until...

"Sammy did you hear that?" Dean called to his brother who just shut the trunk to the impala.

"Hear what?" Sam called back.

Dean stood next to the car for a few moments in silence,"I don't know it sounded sort of like foot ste-"

Dean looked to the left a little and saw two cold glowing green eyes staring at him from behind a car just a few yards away.

Sam and Dean both slowly reached for there guns but the eyes shifted there gaze from Dean to Sam and back again then slowly turned and ran off.

The brothers could not see what had held those deadly looking eyes when it had ran off cause it took a sharp left in to a dark alleyway before it had the chance to hit the light from the street lights.

"Um what the Hell was that?" Sam asked but all Dean could think of to say was, "I got no clue"

They later returned to the motel at about 2:45am and got a few hours of sleep, by time they had both awoken it was about 5:30am and they had packed up within a few minutes.

Sam went out to the impala to put the duffel bags in the back seat but he glanced to the left and saw those cold green eyes again just next to the car two parking spots away from the impala.

"Dean? You should come see this" Sam called out to Dean quietly not to wake people up.

Dean came out of the motel room holding his gun but kinda hiding it too.

"What was that Sa-" He stopped in his tracks seeing the deadly stare from the night before.

The eyes stayed still for what seemed like minutes just staring at the brothers and at times changing from one brother to the next but other then that complete stillness and silence.

"Hey come here we ain't gonna hurt you" Sam called out to the mysterious pair of eyes breaking the quietness between them all.

The eyes shifted from Sam to Dean to Dean's gun that wasn't to well hidden then to Sam and began to search Sam for a weapon but didn't see any so she slowly stepped forward.

Once she stepped forward in to a street light they saw her thick black fur and then they saw her front right paw was pure white all the way up to about her elbow and it was pitch black everywhere else except for her back left paw up to almost the same height as the front.

Once she was all the way out in to the light it was very clear that she looked like a wolf by shape but she was pitch black all except for her two legs which wasn't like a wolf's pelt.

With her ears flat against her head she sat down about two feet from Sam who was now crouching down.

Sam held out a hand to the strange dog and she growled at him then glared at Dean still holding his gun and Sam almost seemed to read her mind.

"Dean? Can you drop the gun for a minute? I want to try something."

Dean seemed reluctant to drop it but he soon dropped it and crouched down as well as his brother.

The wolf flicked up her ears out of amusement only for a moment and they saw she had two small silver ear rings in her left ear and she had a bullet hole in her right ear.

She looked around as if she was waiting for something to happen and then Sam noticed she had been wearing a dark grey almost black colored collar with what seemed to be tags.

Sam thought to himself for a moment.

He ended up saying without seeming to think first "Come here can I see your collar? I nee-" Just then Dean interrupted Sam "Sam it can't understand us like we do!"

But just then the wolf glared at Dean and laid down so Sam could see her collar and she looked up at Dean's shocked face and Sam's amused face and she grinned to herself but she kept her eyes on there faces for the moment.

Sam read aloud "If found return to-" Same froze for what felt like minutes.

Dean couldn't see the tags from where he was sitting but Sam's reaction was enough for him to push his brother out of the way to read the rest.

He read the whole thing at least five times to believe it was real and how it could be but he still had troubles with it.

It had read 'If found return to the King of Hell' Dean looked at the other side of it but it was blank.

When the wolf saw there faces she knew that was her que to get out of there.

Lucky for her Dean didn't have a grip on her or her collar so she made a break for it but before she made it far Dean seemed to snapped out of whatever he was in.

He grabbed a gun from a duffel bag that had a silencer on it unlike his he had on the ground and managed to shoot the wolf in the shoulder making her collapse and hit her head hard against the parking lot ground knocking her out.

Dean still made a lot of noise so Sam loaded the car and got in while Dean rushed to pick the wolf up and carry her to the car and set her in the back seat before the cops had been called.

And just to be safe he grabbed a rope from a duffel bag and tied her mouth shut.

They soon made it out of town and headed for the bunker "So what are we gonna do with her?" Sam pointed to the back seat.

Dean looked at Sam then back to the road and said "Once we get home you go in and grab a leash and we'll find out more about this 'Return to King of Hell' crap and running from us once we read the damn tag. I doubt Crowley has a heart and just picks up random dogs with no special power or something. She might be able to speak"

Just then the wolf began to stir Sam held a gun just in case and Dean looked back at her and said "Morning, did you sleep well?"

She glared at him then looked at her right shoulder blade as it bled out then looked around to get her bearings which was useless and she had no clue where she was headed to but she could still annoy them by growling which she did almost the whole ride.

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter Two

When they arrived at the bunker Dean stayed in the car while Sam went inside and came back soon after with a chain for her 'leash'

He quickly attached it to her collar being aware that she can still attack at any point in time even with rope on her mouth.

They walked to the stairs that led down to the front door to the bunker.

The wolf just looked at them then at the two brothers and laid down lazily and smirked to say that she's not walking down the stairs with her shoulder shot.

It took a while but they finally understood and Dean cautiously carried her down the stairs to the front door then down the rest of the stairs inside the bunker then set her back down on the hard floor and he acted like she was heavy but he tried to hide it.

They walked up and down halls until they finally walked in to a room but gave her no chance to read the number of the room.

They walked in and it looked like a storage room until Sam moved two shelves and it turned in to a dungeon she looked around and noticed Sam was leaving.

Then Dean hooked the chain connected to her collar up to a hook on the wall and after about a minute or so Sam came back with a first aid kit and started to work on her shoulder.

Dean took the rope off her mouth when Sam was done wrapping her up in bandages and he then sat against a table crossing his arms and Sam seated himself in a chair beside the table both of them staring at her.

It was silent for a few moments but Dean broke the silence with his questioning tone "So what's with this whole 'If found return to King of Hell' thing on your collar huh? Can't you speak?"

Then the wolf spoke in a young silky voice "Yes I can speak and oh how I wish you couldn't" She sneered and looked at them with surprise to see no shock.

Sam spoke after realizing her surprised face "We don't usually see talking dogs but honestly it doesn't surprise us"

"Huh figures" She growled.

She froze for a few moments then continued "Now for that 'King of Hell' deal I can't speak of sorry"

She smirked "Oh wait I'm not sorry cause you shot me in the shoulder!"

Dean nodded "And I'll do it again if I have to now start talking! What's your name huh?"

She tilted her head and grinned again. "My name? Seriously?"

"Hey you don't wanna talk that's fine we'll make you speak like the good puppy you are. Hell we'll make you sing" Dean sneered and pulled out a blade from his jacket the wolf just glared at him and stayed silent for a few minutes waiting to see if he'll actually stab her and when he didn't she spoke again.

"My name is Gracie" She spoke in her smooth voice again and continued "Trust me I don't live up to my name. I'm not graceful one bit"

Both brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well good we won't have to worry about you trying to escape then huh?" Dean grinned and stood up then stashed the blade back in his jacket and walked towards Gracie a few feet.

She looked up at him grinning.

Her deadly cold stare not moving from his warm kind eyes that had been trying to hide behind his look of anger.

"Huh" She spoke quietly

Dean looked confused "Huh what?"

Gracie looked at Sam closely then back to Dean "It runs in your family doesn't it?"

Dean was even more confused than before "What runs in our family?"

"Your warm kind eyes I mean you can't seem harmful nor powerful with them. As for mine I've been told they make me seem dead inside, cold, heartless, that I can't possibly care about anybody and nobody could possibly care about me" Her grin widened but Sam didn't notice cause he was looking at his shoes at the time as if they were interesting.

Sam piped up "Look I know you must've been through a lot lately but we still need ans-" Just then Gracie interrupted.

"Who cares what I've been though?" she just glared at the two brothers.

"Not me so back to questions. Your collar? Can we open the tag?" Dean shouted.

"Huh I feel at home... Yes although it's not important to you so if you don't mind I would like to leave now"

Dean spoke again "Nope not happening"

"Huh figures well I'm tired of your answers so how about Sammy?"

Sam looked at Dean they both nodded then Sam spoke "You can't leave yet"

"Aww how cute taking after big brother eh?" She thought for a moment then smirked again "Well I guess it makes sense I mean you got no momm-" She couldn't finish cause Dean had charged at her with blade in hand but Sam held him back when he was inches from Gracie's face which had a wide smile.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings? Poor mommy is dead though and you know who you can blame right?"

Sam began pulling Dean out of the room who was trying to stab Gracie yet.

"Not some demon! You blame Sammy for it! She'd still be here if it weren't for him! Same with Daddy!"

Within seconds she was alone 'Huh that was easier than I had expected' She thought to herself.

She tried to listen to the yelling outside the room but they were muffled.

She looked at the clock on the wall which said it was about 3:25pm so she decided to go to sleep.

About ten minutes of her sleeping she saw Crowley, Sam, Dean and herself together in one very dark room.

Then another girl wearing a dark dress and with dark hair appeared out of nowhere smiled at Gracie and snapped her fingers.

Everything was dark but Gracie began to see again but what she saw filled her with horror.

Sam, Dean and Crowley were all dead and she saw blood on her paws and she heard a whisper saying 'Don't trust the dark' then she awoke and looked at the clock again.

'7:36pm already? I sleep a lot... Hmm what does "Don't trust the dark" mean?' She thought for a moment then Sam and Dean came back in.

"Ahh welcome back guys heheh soo we talking about me getting out of here?"

"No but we want answers. So are you like Crowley's pet?" Dean sneered grinning at her.

"His pet?" She scoffed.

Suddenly she had a vision of her dream she'd just had and she heard the same whisper 'Don't trust the dark'

She shook her head at the thought of her dream.

But what If it would actually happen? What if she had something to do with the deaths?

She blinked a few times and realized she was in the dungeon yet with Sam and Dean who had been looking at her like they just seen her vision.

She looked around and asked "What?"

It was quiet for a moment then Sam broke the silence "Um you realize what you just said right?"

She shook her head with wide eyes although she had already known what she'd said aloud.

"What's the dark you can't trust?" Sam asked in the nicest tone she'd heard since she'd got to the bunker.

She opened her mouth to speak but then Dean spoke instead.

"Well maybe she's afraid of the dark and needs a night light" He grinned at her.

She glared at Dean then spoke.

"I wish I knew what the dark is that I shouldn't trust but I don't" She left the girl she saw out of the conversation.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Soo can I go yet? I don't even see why I'm here.."

"You're not going anywhere until we get answers" barked Dean

Gracie sighed then looked at them with a grin on her face "Okay i'll answer everything I can. Fire away"

Sam whispered something in Dean's ear that Gracie couldn't hear then Dean walked off with Sam at his heels.

She heard yelling but it was muffled again then a minute later Sam came back and Dean didn't 'Huh nice what did I miss this time?'

"Ahem okay so you work for Crowley correct?"

"Yes"

"Okay and where did you get that collar?"

"Why don't you guess, I mean it's pretty obvious"

"Okay and uh what's inside that tag?" he asked calmly.

Gracie stayed quiet for a moment.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Nothing seems to be something so what is it?"

(To be continued...)


	3. Chapter Three

She looked down at her collar and spoke again.

"I told you there's nothing special about it. Here by all means take it see if I care" She grinned slightly.

"We'll wait on that for now. Moving on to the next question... feel like you're in school yet?"

"Psh if that's the next question then that's the easiest of em all yes I mean we _are_ in a dungeon right?" She smirked at him.

He laughed and carried on with about four hours of questions and he finally decided he'd call it a night and Gracie was going to do the same.

She laid down in her corner again and looked at the clock which said it was 12:17am.

She awoke to hearing three people talking and looked at the clock '6:32am seriously? Its way to early for me' She thought to herself.

She recognized Sam and Dean's voices but the third she never heard before and they were getting closer.

'Great more company just what I wanted. Well good-bye freedom and hello more questions I'm sure'

The three walked in and she turned her head to see the third man who was wearing a trench coat over a full suit and staring right at her with a blank expression. 'Creepy'

"Cas this is Gracie, Gracie this is Castiel"

Gracie sat up turned around to face them and dipped her head in greeting and he returned a half nod and froze like he saw a ghost.

'Castiel? The angel? Crowley has mentioned him a time or two' She thought to herself.

"Why are we greeting each other exactly?" She asked looking from the angel to Sam then Dean then back to the angel.

"I am here to help you" The angel spoke.

"Help me? Help me what?"

He walked towards the wolf and placed his hand on her head and the pain she'd barely noticed since she'd got here had completely gone away.

"No offence angel but I was fine with the bullet wound and I didn't feel it anyways"

The angel just looked at her strangely then walked back to the brothers standing in the doorway and whispered for Dean to follow him.

She saw Sam and Dean look at her in a weird way that was simular to the way Castiel did then Dean walked off to follow the angel.

Sam looked out the door then walked towards the wolf who was looking at him in confusion.

"Okay I'm gonna take off your collar for your tags but you try to escape we'll keep you here longer got it?" Sam asked.

Gracie nodded and smirked 'He seems oddly nice to me compared to everybody else I've met'

Sam grabbed something that looked like a collar and brought it over to Gracie and she saw it had markings all over it that seemed strange.

'Maybe it's a different language?' She thought.

But she couldn't even get a chance to try and read it cause Sam had already put it around her neck and attached the chain from her original collar to it and then he took off her old collar and walked away with it in hand.

'Huh nice' She thought then smirked.

She slowly stood up and walked around her small area that she could reach due to the chain.

She looked at the clock that said it was 7:23am and she grinned then a bright light filled the room for a moment then flames surrounded her then took the shape of a bird then the flames went away.

She had turned in to a hawk looking bird with red, orange and yellow colored feathers she was a Phoenix.

She thought to herself for a moment then she flew a short distance out of the room before she was stopped by the approaching voices of Sam and Dean.

And she heard the voices get louder as they walked down the halls so she shifted back to her wolf form and backed up until she was standing in the doorway between the dungeon and storage room.

She stared at the hallway in front of her for what felt like hours then Sam and Dean walked in and just stood there in silence for a few long moments until Gracie broke the silence.

"What are you staring at?" and she looked around like she was lost but she still grinned.

"Sammy did you take of her collar?" Dean growled at his brother.

"W-well yes but I put another on her"

"Okay and she has no collar on her how?" Dean barked.

Gracie spoke now "Well it's not hard to slip out of your chains here" she smirked.

"And besides I answered your questions for hours last night why can't I go yet?"

She glared at them and they looked at each other and nodded and Sam walked off and came back with her collar a few minutes later but with no tags.

"Fine you can go so here's your collar back but we're keeping the tags"

Sam slipped the collar back on her and kinda smirked and Gracie shot him a questioning glance but he had already turned around and walked off with Dean right behind him holding his gun like he usually does.

So Gracie slowly followed them through halls that where like a maze until they came in to a large room and she saw the familiar stairs ahead so she shifted in to a Phoenix again and flew up to the railing but then realized that she can't open the door so she sat and waited for one of the brothers to come open it.

She looked around and realized that Castiel was gone then Sam walked up the stairs and opened the door in which Gracie quickly flew out of.

'Freedom at last! But I thought if I try to escape I'd have to stay longer' She thought to herself concerned.

(To be continued...)


	4. Chapter Four

Gracie flew only for a few moments then she landed in a small old abandoned house that she stays at most of the time then transformed in to a human for the moment.

She put together a summoning spell with different kinds of ingredients and set it on fire then changed back to a wolf and looked around.

"Hello Gracie, you called?" He smirked.

Gracie turned around to the voice and saw Crowley.

"Hey Crow I was just wondering if you would like a report on my mission?"

He hesitated for a short moment looking annoyed then nodded and Gracie continued.

"Well they're big old teddy bears first of all I saw Castiel there and they took the tags you put on my collar just as you planned. So how long until they figure out you hid a tracking coin in them?"

Crowley smirked "Long enough. Now is that all? I have Hell to run"

Gracie nodded then grinned "See ya later Crow"

He rolled his eyes then disappeared in an instant.

Gracie chuckled then jumped up on to a old bed that had almost nothing but springs and laid down and in a few moments she dozed off.

She awoke a short time after drifting in to a deep sleep to the sound of an engine running then it turned off and she heard two doors slam shut.

'Don't tell me it's who I think it is' Just then Sam and Dean burst through the empty doorway 'Great'

"How'd you find me?" She asked the two men when they walked up to her.

Sam smirked "Well I planted a GPS on your collar to find your 'Lair' As Dean calls it and we'd hoped to find Crowley here so where is he?"

She looked away then began to laugh and looked back to them and stood up and spoke in her silky voice again "He's the King if Hell where do you think he is?" She smirked.

"You just missed him I'll tell him you asked for him though. You both didn't come for a fight with me or Crow did you? Cause you two know that working for the King of Hell has it's perks right? Which means I don't have to deal with you right now I've got helpers"

Sam and Dean shared a worried look with each other just then two demons came out of nowhere and Gracie walked off as the brothers fought them both off.

Gracie shifted back in to a Phoenix and flew off.

About an hour later she landed on a fence on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere and Crowley appeared on one side of the fence.

"Hello again, how'd the invasion go with the Winchester's?" He smirked.

"Psh" She rolled her eyes and suddenly her and Crowley appeared a few yards from the doorway in his throne room in an old abandoned asylum.

"I need you to stay here and watch over I'll be back in a bit" He grinned when he watched her eyes widen in surprise and confusion.

"Why me?" She asked unable to believe that the King of Hell would let her watch over.

"Cause I said" He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

'Huh okay then?' She thought to herself.

A moment later a demon came in the room and charged at her.

He caught her off guard and ran in to her making her stumble across the room and fall over but she quickly jumped back up and took the opportunity to jump at him making him fall on his back.

She quickly bit in to his throat and clawed in to his chest as he screamed in agony and then he smoked out.

She stood up straight then asked herself 'What was that about?'

She looked down to see that blood covered and dripped from her mouth and her paws from the demons meatsuit which had almost nothing to his chest and throat now.

She thought of her dream again with blood on her paws 'Did I kill everyone in that room?' She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard slow clapping from somebody across the room.

She looked up and saw Crowley walking up to her with two demons dressed in suits not to far behind him then he stopped clapping and spoke.

"Hmm a little messy in the beginning there being caught off guard" He smirked when he saw that she looked confused and shocked.

"That's where you went? You went to test me?" She asked.

He nodded and then he spoke "I'm the King of Hell, a demon what did you expect me to do? Go donate to charity?"

"No I expected you to go kill somebody or something like that not watch me tear a demons meatsuit up" She smirked.

He just shrugged and turned around then spoke to one of the demons who had been standing next to the door to the room.

"Clean this mess up" He pointed to the carcass on the floor then turned back to Gracie who just stood there covered and dripping with blood yet.

"Go get cleaned up I have another mission for you and you can't be seen covered in blood" He told her then she nodded and walked off to a room that she saw as her bedroom.

After she got cleaned up she walked back to Crowley's throne room and found him sitting lazily and bored in his throne as a demon talked about sales or something that Gracie just ignored.

She dipped her head in greeting to him and he dismissed the demon then he sat up straight and spoke "Your mission is to spy on those Winchester's and see what they're up to and whatever you do you had better not get caught got it?"

She just simply nodded to him 'That's easy' She thought to herself.

Crowley nodded "Good I'll send you on your way then and I'm serious no getting caught I'm not bailing you out of the dungeon they've got"

She nodded again then Crowley snapped his fingers and she was suddenly on the same side of the road as before she'd been taken to Crowley's throne room in the asylum.

She suddenly remembered the GPS on her collar and shifted in to a human then took off the collar to look for it.

It took awhile but she finally found it.

It looked like a small green chip you would find in a phone or tablet.

She pulled the chip out of her collar and then threw it on the other side of the fence then put her collar back on and shifted in to a wolf again.

Then she began to walk down the side of the road towards the bunker and about ten minutes after she started walking she heard a familiar rumbling not to far away so she turned in to a crow and flew up on to a branch above her.

Then she watched the road and a few short minutes later the impala appeard and stopped on the side of the road.

Sam and Dean exited the car and looked around lost 'Why do they keep following me?' She thought then remembered her mission and found it was a good thing they followed her.

After a few moments they decided to cross the fence and search for her and Sam ended up finding the chip and Gracie was amazed.

'How did he find such a small chip?' She wondered.

After a few minutes they gave up and got back in the impala and sped off and Gracie followed just above them.

They continued down the road and parked in front of the house Gracie was at before the brothers invaded it.

Then they went inside and Gracie landed on a branch to a dead tree in the front yard.

They came out a few minutes later and Dean was angry while Sam seemed more upset then anything.

Then Dean shouted at Sam "So how'd your technology work Sam? I told you it'd be best to keep her a while longer before lettin' her go! She would have broke and spilled the beans!"

Then Sam snapped back "You agreed to let her go and you're the one who came up with the idea of the GPS!"

'They argue like they're a couple' She thought and grinned but concentrated on the two brothers.

Dean rolled his eyes and got in the driver side of the impala and slammed the door then Sam got in and they drove off and Gracie followed right above them.

(To be continued...)


	5. Chapter Five

Once they arrived at the bunker Sam and Dean got out of the impala and went inside and Gracie landed on the ground and shifted back to a wolf and had no idea how she was supposed to spy on them now that they went inside then she was suddenly at Crowley's side next to his throne.

"Will you _stop_ teleporting me?" She asked.

And Crowley just grinned "Report?"

She nodded and hid her eye roll "Well they didn't say much but they came looking for me and they had a GPS on my collar that I took off so they tracked me to a fence yay them and then they went to that abandoned house of mine then they both threw a fit like toddlers and went home"

He smirked and nodded then spoke "You're dismissed go do something else now"

She nodded and walked off to her **'Room'** and went to sleep.

A few hours later Crowley walked in and Gracie woke instantly blinking away the sleep.

"Well good morning sleepy head" Crowley teased.

Gracie yawned to try and hide her annoyance then asked "What is it?"

"Follow me will you?" He grinned then turned around to leave.

Gracie tilted her head curiously then stood up and followed Crowley out the door.

They walked down the halls for only a few minutes until six demons came out of nowhere.

Three of them tackled Crowley and held him down while the other three charged at Gracie.

Gracie quickly jumped at one of them and tore in to it's throat and it instantly smoked out.

The other two that charged at her grabbed her and held her down and she acted like she'd been defeated.

But a moment later she jumped up and got out of there reach then ripped one demons back open then once it smoked out the third demon that charged at her had stabbed her with an angel blade in the shoulder and then laughed but she just turned to it with cold glowing green eyes and saw fear on it's face as it dropped the blade and she grinned then charged at it but it smoked out before she reached it.

She turned to Crowley and the last three demons then she picked the angel blade she was stabbed with up in her mouth and charged at one of the demons and before it was able to escape she stabbed it in the stomach and watched it spark out until it collapsed then the last two smoked out 'Chickens' She thought.

'Why didn't Crowley do anything? I mean he could have just killed em easily-' Then she realized what just happened.

'Wow I'm really slow aren't I?'

Crowley stood up brushed himself off then smirked "Took you long enough huh?"

He snapped his fingers and the wound in her shoulder disappeared.

She grinned at him "Nice test although your demons are cowards they don't stay put long enough for me to kill em"

Then she looked at the one she stabbed "Exept for that one" She nodded to the dead body on the floor.

Crowley just nodded then spoke "You're done here for now. Go do as you wish but remember to stay away from those Winchester's I'll not be bailing you out of that dungeon"

Then he walked off and snapped his fingers once more then in an instant Gracie was in the abandoned house again.

'Huh nice, I love how he just teleports me whenever he wants without warning' She thought to herself.

She walked to the backyard which had a large pond filled with fresh clean water and slowly stepped in the cool water and washed off all the blood that she could then shook as much water as she could off her fur coat then walked back inside.

Just then her stomach growled and she couldn't remember the last time she ate so she went out then looked and listened for the impala and when it was clear she walked alongside the road for what felt like hours until she reached a diner in town.

She usually went to it for free food and all she had to do was put on a cute puppy act and the cook of the diner would give her a buffet of food that just got cold and had to be thrown out.

She ruled the diner in her point of view.

She kept walking to go around back for her food then she froze seeing a familiar black impala sitting outside the diner.

The only way around back was either to walk in front of the diner and the impala which the diner had huge windows on the front of it or to go the smarter way and just go around the block to get in the alleyway.

But she thought to herself 'Well I _am_ retarded compared to most so I'll do it my way'

She decided to take a chance and run to the back and just as she neared the corner to the alley Sam and Dean walked out of the diner and she quickly turned left.

'Was I seen?' she asked herself.

Then she heard footsteps approaching the alley and she quickly ran behind a big green dumpster and pushed herself between the dumpster and the brick wall beside her and waited within a few seconds she saw Sam and Dean look around the corner to the alley which had only one way in and out and they had been covering that one way.

Then Dean came around the corner with gun in hand and slowly walked down the alleyway towards the dumpster she was hiding behind.

Once he was right next to it Gracie bolted as fast as she could out from behind the dumpster and heard Dean shout "Sam!" and she continued out of the alley and in the opposite direction of Sam's waiting place.

After a while of hearing nothing but her heart racing and her feet pounding hard against the sidewalk she began to wonder 'Did I out run them?' But she must have jinxed herself cause just then she heard a familiar engine sound 'Please tell me thats a different vehicle'

Then she went to take a right and stopped just in time to barely avoid getting hit by the impala that stopped in front of her just inches from her nose.

She quickly turned around and headed back to the diner and thankfully she got to it before the brothers came around the corner and she quickly shifted in to a human and entered the nearly empty diner unseen by them.

She sat at a table waiting for the waitress to come by then she heard the impala come back and saw park out front 'Why can't they just leave me be?' She thought to herself.

Sam walked in with Dean at his heels and they both looked around and when the waitress came over to Gracie's they both looked passed the waitress to look strangely at her.

Gracie ordered chicken strips and a sprite and when the waitress left her table the two brothers came and sat at her table.

"Um may I help you?" She asked hoping she might trick them in to leaving her alone.

"You look familiar to somebody we know" Dean said slyly.

"Well I don't think I've seen you before sorry" She replied in the same silky voice she usually used but then realized they might be able to recognize her from the way she sounded and she quickly closed her mouth.

"Oh that's okay sorry to bother you miss oh but um have you seen this dog? She ran away the other day and we can't seem to find her" Sam asked.

It was a picture of Gracie's wolf form 'When did they take this picture? That's just messed up and creepy'

"Um no sorry" Gracie replied.

"Well okay we'll get out of your hair now but um hey give us a call if you find her will you? We'd appreciate it a lot" Dean handed her a piece of paper with number on it.

She grabbed it and nodded then both of the brothers went to get up to leave but Dean shook the table on purpose when he got up and ended up tipping the pure silver pepper shaker over and acted like it was an accident.

Gracie knew his plan cause silver burns shifters but thankfully for some reason not Gracie so she picked up the pepper shaker with no problem and saw disappointment cross both Winchester's faces then they left and finally her food came to the table.

After she ate she looked at the clock and it said it was almost 3:00pm so she quickly paid then left the diner and shoved the phone number in her coat pocket.

Then she shifted in to a crow and flew off and later landed on what's left of the roof on the abandoned house then shifted back to a wolf and within a few minutes she was teleported back to the doorway to the throne room.

She walked in and saw Crowley reading contracts and dipped her head in greeting to Crowley who just glanced at her then continued reading.

So she just took her place beside his throne and laid down waiting to see if he'll tell her to do something other than sit there doing nothing.

(To be continued...)


	6. Chapter Six

After hours of just staying by Crowley's side as he read contracts Gracie decided to get some rest so she stood up and walked out of the room and before continuing down the halls she glanced back at Crowley for a moment who didn't even look up from reading.

After she walked down many confusing halls that she had partially mesmerized she walked in to her room and jumped on to her bed and spun many circles but couldn't get comfy so she just laid there uncomfortable staring at the door waiting for someone to barge in and she finally dozed off about two hours later.

Around 12:30am she awoke after hearing the same words 'Don't trust the dark' Over and over and then seeing everyone dead on the floor and there being blood on her paws again.

Crowley came in a few seconds later and saw the fear that was still on Gracie's face and he looked around and asked "What did I miss?"

She just shook her head and said "Nothing"

He looked at her with no expression for a moment then shrugged and walked off again.

'Huh okay then? I wonder what he wanted'

She got up and walked after Crowley.

She soon caught up with him and he spoke while barely even looking at her "I've got another mission for you. There's this lady that's been getting in my way. Deal with her before she makes a mess that I've gotta clean up. I would but she's got her place all warded to keep demons out"

She nodded once he looked at her and he snapped his fingers and she was instantly at a house she'd never seen before.

She cautiously walked up to the the front door and saw that it had a hole at the bottom right of it that was just barely large enough for her to slide through.

Once on the other side she saw a messy living room with books piled everywhere and she continued slowly then she heard a noise behind her and as she turned around she was suddenly struck in the head with a large hardcover book.

'Ow! Knowledge does hurt doesn't it?' She thought to herself.

She spun around to see a middle aged woman who looks like she'd never seen the light of day staring angrily at her then she yelled something Gracie didn't understand then suddenly everything was black.

She awoke in a basement looking area with the lady concentrating in a big black pot filled with something glowing a bright yellowish color.

Gracie went to get up then noticed she had a chain connected to each leg and one to her collar and she made plenty of noise and the lady turned around then grinned "You're not trying to leave already are you? You just got here"

Gracie just glared at the crazed woman and watched as she turned around and grabbed a vile that was tied to a string off a shelf then turned to the pot then she dropped the vile in to the light and held on to the string and whispered something Gracie could just barely hear but still couldn't understand.

A moment later she pulled out a vile filled with light and brought it over to Gracie and smiled then said in her scratchy eerie voice "You'll do as I say from now on"

"In your dreams" Gracie spat then she snapped at the crazed witch and managed to bite her hand making the witch nearly scream in pain.

The lady then took the vile and slipped it around the wolf's neck and stood back to watch the color of the light in the vile change to the same bright neon green as Gracie's eyes.

Gracie instantly lost control of her movements as the woman removed all the chains and stood back once more and a few moments later she grabbed a strange powder and mumbled strange words again then quickly said "Go do a deed for me"

Then she blew the powder in Gracie's face making her sneeze then she saw that the house and the witch had vanished and Gracie was on a random road but without wanting to she suddenly started moving east from where she was.

'What's going on? Why can't I control where I'm going?' Then she realized what it was 'The vile!'

She couldn't control anything except for her thoughts and she continued walking until she saw the impala parked a few yards or so from a door that looked almost like it went to a cellar but was to the bunker.

She tried to stop but she kept going uncontrollably and she then ended up walking down the stairs and waiting for the door to open.

After long moments of waiting the door finally opened with Dean about to exit until Gracie charged at him knocking him over and then she ran down the stairs and in to a surprised Sam making him fall off his feet and on to his back.

Gracie ran through the large rooms as if she was looking for something but she didn't know what it would be.

Suddenly Castiel turned a corner out of a room and Gracie ran in to him making them both fall down and Cas grabbed her collar to try and hold her still.

Gracie pulled away almost instantly and ran down the hall and in to the storage/dungeon room.

Once she looked around she quickly turned to leave and was stopped by Sam and Dean who charged at her and held her down on the floor then Cas came in and slowly walked towards her then touched her forehead and looked confused "Its not inside of her"

"Wait what? What's making her a psycho then?" Dean barked.

"I don't kno-" Then he saw the vile and he instantly tried to pull it off but it wouldn't come off.

(To be continued...)


	7. Chapter Seven

Gracie bit Castiel's hand then unexpectedly turned swiftly towards Dean and tore in to his arm then once he let go she turned to Sam and bit his hand down to the bone then got up and ran down the halls as soon as he released her but froze once she saw Crowley.

She forced herself not to move cause she would end up attacking him if she continued but she began to weaken from the power that was in the small vile around her neck.

She'd begun slowly walking towards Crowley who didn't move a muscle and kept his stern and serious face.

Once he spoke she suddenly halted "You won't hurt me Gracie. I know you won't cause that would make you a traitor now wouldn't it?"

She looked away as she struggled to keep control "I-I'm no traitor but I c-can't fight it for much l-longer" She looked at him and saw no change in his stance or face.

"Yes you can. You've been trained to fight by my side not cower down because of a simple spell in a bottle!" He looked at her for a moment then took a step towards her.

She gave him a warning glance but he ignored it then he continued to slowly walk towards her.

She'd did her best to gain as much control as possible and to sit as still as she could trying not to chance losing the battle against the spell.

She wasn't going to back down from a simple witches trick! She couldn't afford to attack Crowley! She'd have no side to be on in this never ending war and she would be known as a traitor to all.

Once he'd come right up next to her he grabbed the vile that was around her neck and quickly ripped it off and she felt all the power and energy drain out of her and she quickly collapsed to the floor with a silent sigh of relief and looked around to see Sam, Dean and Cas all healed and standing just a few yards behind her.

Crowley smirked at them and sarcastically said "Well that was hard wasn't it?"

Sam and Dean glared at him while Cas looked just about as lost as usual.

Then Dean quickly asked "Why'd she let you take it off her but went crazy over us trying to?"

Gracie answered before Crowley had the chance to "Cause I can trust him more than you which is probably because he didn't instantly shoot me and lock me up when we'd first met" She glared at them then laid her head down feeling extremely tired.

Crowley grinned at her response to Dean's question then before she dozed off Gracie quickly said to the three men who all looked from Gracie then to Crowley in confusion "I'm loyal only to one not to many and for a reason. If you don't know what that reason is then you've not met enough people you _thought_ you could trust"

Then she added "I've met too many traitors and I'll not become one"

It all went black after a few short moments and she heard no more noises until she awoke again in her room back in the abandoned asylum and heard somebody was approaching her room.

Crowley walked in and grinned seeing that she was finally awake "Well good morning. You've been sleeping for the entire day just so you know"

She just grumbled and blinked away her sleep then asked "How'd you know about the vile and where I was? And how'd you take the vile off when nobody else could?"

He hesitated for a moment then answered "Well hello to you too. I've learned witchcraft many years ago so I knew of the vile. I knew where you'd been at cause the collar pin points your location unless of course you're not wearing it. And I was able to take it off cause only witches could take it off. I've technically got witch blood in me so it still worked"

He grinned at the lost expression Gracie gave him but she still nodded in understanding then they both walked back to the throne room.

"So what was with the whole 'Being loyal to one and not many' thing?" He asked her once they got to the doorway to the throne room.

"Well its better being loyal to one than being loyal to many which equals chaos and traitors" She replied.

He just nodded in agreement then asked as they both sat down "You really don't like traitors do you?"

"No I don't and honestly who does?" Crowley just shrugged and Gracie looked at him with confusion at his questions but looked away instantly as a demon came in holding some clipboards and then handed one to Crowley and two more demons came in holding a prisoner.

She just laid down as Crowley dealt with demons, contracts and souls as usual.

When there wasn't anymore contracts for him to read there was an awkward silence between them in the room so Gracie looked at Crowley and asked "Did that witch get killed?"

Crowley just looked at her and smirked then spoke "Well I would have killed her but the Winchester's decided it would be a great idea if they bring her to there little tree house instead"

Gracie just stayed silent for a moment then looked back towards the door to the room and said "Huh well that was a mistake"

He looked at her confused "Mistake?"

"Yes a mistake cause that witch wanted something from that bunker but I don't know what" She looked back at him quick enough to see what looked like concern.

'Is he concerned for the Winchester's?' She asked herself.

He sighed then said "Alright then lets go save them"

Instantly Gracie's ears perked up in surprise then Crowley snapped his fingers and they both appeared in the bunker with Sam and Dean looking at them with annoyed faces.

"The Hell are you guys doing here this time?" Dean angrily questioned.

Gracie answered and grinned "Temper eh? Where's that witch before you go and mess up?"

Dean looked at her in confusion then asked "Mess up? What do you mean mess up?"

Just then Gracie was thrown across the room and in to a book shelf knocking it over and scattering books across the floor.

The witch walked down the hall and whispered something and then Sam and Dean started to choke unable to breathe.

Crowley waved his hand and sent the witch flying then he picked up a gun that was on a table next to him then quickly grabbed a bullet that was on the table.

Before he could load the gun it went flying out of his hand and in to the witches hand.

Gracie quickly charged at the witch and caught her off guard and they both ended up falling which stopped the spell and allowed Sam and Dean to breathe then Gracie pawed the gun back to Crowley who instantly picked it up and loaded it.

Then Gracie turned back to the witch who whispered something else almost making no sound then Gracie began coughing up blood and was unable to breathe.

Once Crowley aimed at the witch who was standing up again and shot her in the chest finally killing her and Gracie stopped coughing and left a puddle of blood beneath her from.

"Your welcome" Crowley smirked at the two men who'd still been on the floor.

Gracie looked at the book shelf she was thrown in to and grinned then said "You two should probably pick your books up it's a mess in here"

They just glared at her then Sam asked "How'd you know that she'd get free?"

Crowley answered this time "Well Gracie said that the witch wanted something from in here and with you two holding her it was pretty clear she'd break free"

Sam ignored the rude comment and continued "Okay so then what'd she want?"

Crowley looked at Gracie then back at the two brothers and shrugged.

"Well we're done here" Crowley said then he snapped his fingers and Gracie appeared on the side of the road near the diner she'd always gone to.

She walked around the side to the back and scratched at the back door then the cook to the diner came out a moment later and placed a tray on the ground with scraps and a fresh chicken leg on it then patted her head then went back inside.

'The cute puppy trick works every time' She thought to herself.

She ate the scraps and barked twice signalling the cook she was done then she picked up the chicken leg and walked off as the cook picked the tray up and went back to work.

Just as she got out of the alley she was teleported next to Crowley who just grinned at her "Out for a snack eh?"

"Hey it's free food I don't care" She said through a chicken leg still in her mouth and she laid down beside his throne and started to rip apart the chicken as she held one end of the leg between her front paws.

Just then a demon came running in the room out of breath and stopped a few yards from Crowley and he just stared at Gracie with hate in his eyes 'What did I do to him?'

Then he asked "Sir, may I speak with you in private?"

Crowley looked confused but dismissed his two demon guards who'd been beside him and Gracie but he was kinda reluctant to dismiss Gracie.

But the demon didn't speak until she was gone so Gracie picked her chicken up and walked off but she stayed by the door to listen in on the conversation.

"Okay sir, I came to tell you that your um 'Pet' Gracie has been killing demons for no reason. I've got proof too, here" Gracie couldn't see what the demon had but she was confused for a different reason 'Since when have I killed demons for no reason?' She thought.

The demon continued "So as you can see sir, she's not following the rules here and I just figured that maybe you could do something about it"

It was quiet for a moment then Crowley spoke "And exactly where did you get these photos?"

The demon quickly answered "The demon named Jamie that I _used_ to work with took them two days ago before he was killed by Gracie and I later found them on what was left of Jamie's body"

"Yeah well the thing is I don't believe that you're telling the whole truth so when I _see_ her kill for no reason I'll deal with it but until then why don't you mind your own business not hers and not mine got it?"

"Y-Yes sir but I-"

"No more. Leave now and don't try and accuse her of something when I know exactly where she is at all times!"

Gracie snuck to her room as fast as she could when she heard footsteps begin to retreat out of the throne room and she quickly sat by the door and acted like she'd been there the whole time and as the demon who'd framed her walked by he glared at her.

Once he was away from her door she couldn't help but smirk 'He'd been told off by Crowley' then she thought 'What did I ever do to him?'

(To be continued...)


	8. Chapter Eight

Gracie laid down next to her bed and continued to eat what was left of the chicken leg and once she had nothing but half the bone left Crowley walked in.

"I've got something for you to do" At that Gracie sat up instantly and waited for him to continue "Go spy on the Winchester's again. You seem to like spying"

She tilted her head trying to look confused then he continued "I know you'd been spying on my conversation earlier when you were framed"

She just simply nodded then asked "Why didn't you kill him? I mean you usually seem to kill demons when they argue or lie"

Crowley thought for a moment but then he answered "That's my business not yours"

He gave her a slight smirk then he said "Don't mess up" And she quickly nodded before he snapped his fingers and she was next to the pond behind the abandoned house.

She went around to the front then shifted in to a crow and flew towards the bunker.

After a few short minutes she saw the impala just leaving it's regular parking spot next to the stairs to thedinersr.

As they sped down the road in the impala Gracie stayed a safe distance above so she can't be seen.

Then she saw them park in the diners small parking lot so she landed around the corner and shifted in to a human but different from the form she used last time she was at the diner.

Then she walked around the corner and went inside before they got out of the old black Chevy then she sat on one of the four stools at the front counter.

They walked inside and she saw they'd been dressed in suits and ties then they went to the front counter and pulled out two badges then Dean whispered something to the waitress that Gracie couldn't hear and pointed to Sam then put the badges away.

Then Sam grabbed two pictures out of his jacket and asked if the waitress had seen the man or the dog that are in the pictutes but she shook her head.

"I never seen them but Al who is the cook here said he sometimes gives a dog some food. I could ask if it's that dog"

Sam and Dean nodded and gave her the picture of the dog then before she walked to the kitchen she asked for Gracie's order and she just asked for iced coffee then the waitress nodded then walked off.

Gracie glanced over at the two men who'd just sat down next to her at the small counter and she saw they both looked at her.

"Hello" Sam said.

She just looked at them then nodded in a way to say 'Hi' and then she looked away again and heard Dean whisper something to Sam that she couldn't hear.

Then the waitress came back a moment later and gave Gracie her coffee and then spoke to the men next to her.

"Well Al said it's the same dog he had seen many times. Oh and he also said she usually comes once or twice a week around 12:00pm to 3:00pm. So what'd they do that you're looking for them?"

Dean's answer to the waitresses question made Gracie grin "Well the dog has killed a few people and the animal control don't wanna go anywhere near her and they aren't sure why she's killing but they believe she's just a rabid dog and the man is a psycho murderer and trust me you don't want anything to do with them"

'I'll take that as a compliment' Gracie joked in her mind.

"Okay well thank you for your time and if you see either one of them you will you give us a call?" Sam reached in to his jacket and grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to the waitress.

Then the waitress nodded at them then Dean gave her both pictures and both Sam and Dean got up but before they left they both glanced back at Gracie suspiciously.

A few minutes after they left the diner Gracie asked the waitress "Can I see those pictures?" The waitress nodded and placed the pictures in front of Gracie.

The first picture was the same picture of Gracie that the two men had shown her and the second picture was a picture of Crowley.

'How'd they get these photos? it's just weird' she thought then she remembered the demon who tried to frame her gave Crowley pictures of her killing another demon.

She gave the pictures back to the waitress then paid for the coffee and looked at the clock which said it was still 30 minutes until 3:30pm so she decided to leave then turn in to a crow and fly around looking for the impala.

She spotted them almost instantly then she began to think about what she was doing and how much trouble she'd get in to but she had to continue for answers so she flew next to the impala and saw all windows had been rolled down.

She saw that Sam was reading something on his phone in the passenger seat while Dean was talking so she flew in the back driver side window making almost no sound then quickly asked "I have a quick question for you both mind to answer it?"

Sam nearly dropped his phone in surprise and Dean swirved and stopped on the side of the road instantly and they both got out and Gracie flew out of the backseat and landed on the antenna to the car and had troubles balancing on it but she managed to stay on it.

"God what do you want _now_?" Dean sneered.

"Where did you get those pictures?" Gracie replied calmly.

The two brothers looked at each other then Sam spoke "What pictures? We didn't show you any-"

She just grinned and interrupted Sam "Are you sure about that?" Gracie flew a short distance away from the car and shifted in to the human she'd been disguised as when they confronted her at her table then she grabbed the phone number from her pocket and put it on the trunk to the impala and shifted in to a wolf and continued "Cause you two seem to like sitting at random people's tables and tipping the pepper shaker over on 'accident' then the waitress showed me those two pictures. So again where'd you get the pictures?"

"I knew it was her! Sammy pay up" Dean whispered in Sam's ear in more excitement then surprise.

Sam rolled his eyes and ignored him then asked "Wait so how come the silver didn't burn you or something like it would other shifters?"

"I'm one of a kind. Now where'd you get the pictures?" Gracie asked again becoming irritated then both brothers smirked at her and Dean spoke "We had help from a friend of yours"

Gracie nodded and thought for a moment then asked "Got any spare pictures?"

Dean looked at her in confusion then grabbed two pictures and placed them on the ground in front of her and she saw that they looked the same as the two she'd looked at in the diner.

She dipped her head in a way to say 'Thank you' then she carefully picked the pictures up in her mouth and turned to walk off leaving both men behind her confused and soon she appeared in the door way to Crowley's throne room.

As she walked in she looked around and only saw Crowley and the demon who'd framed her in the room and they had both been talking at the time.

She dipped her head in greeting to Crowley and sat down beside him.

Once she sat down she dropped the pictures beside her and they stopped talking then Gracie whispered to Crowley "Do you still have those pictures that this demon gave you?"

He shook his head then gave her a questioning glance so she continued "I um- I need them for something real quick"

He hesitated but then he said to the demon "Grab those pictures of Gracie killing your friend"

The demon was hesitant to do so but he still left and came back a few moments later with a few pictures in his hand and he tried to hand them to Crowley but he grinned and pointed to Gracie instead of taking them.

The demon froze for a short moment with fear on his face but he quickly dropped the pictures in front of Gracie.

Gracie spread them out and spotted one of interest and saw it matched the one Dean gave her.

'That little traitor!' she thought.

"Do you have any pictures of Crowley by any chance?" She asked as calmly as she could but couldn't help but grin at the demon who just nodded then exited the room again.

Crowley peered over the arm of his throne out of curiosity then asked "What's so funny?"

She looked at him "Your demon friend not only lies but also works with the Winchester's. It's also kinda creepy he's got pictures of us" He looked at the pictures and saw that two pictures look the same except for the backgrounds.

"Why are you asking for _my_ picture then? Oh and not only that I thought I said to stay at a distance from them both and I find out you're chatting with them?"

She looked away 'I knew I'd get in trouble' she looked back at him "Aw come on Crow you can't seriously be mad at me. If it wasn't for me you'd probably not even know your little friend was workin' with the Winchester's"

Before Crowley could snap at her the demon came back with two pictures and set them in front of Gracie once more and she instantly found the matching one she was looking for and showed the pairs to Crowley.

'Its odd how the demon willingly gave me the pictures' She thought confused.

Crowley picked the pictures up then shot the demon in front of them a questioning glance.

Then Crowley stood up and spoke to the cowering demon in front of him "You know it's pretty sad that you're that bad on covering your tracks that you just gave us plenty of evidence to say that you're a traitor and with Gracie's spying missions it's clear you work with those Winchester's as well. So what excuse do you have this time?"

The demon stayed quiet for a moment then smirked and said "Well it's clear to me that one way or another you'll kill me if your _pet_ doesn't first" He glared at Gracie then continued "So why not try to make better for most demons?"

Crowley looked confused then suddenly an angel blade slid down the demons jacket sleeve and landed in his hand and only being a few feet from Gracie and Crowley it would have been easy to stab one of them before Crowley could off him.

Gracie made a defensive move to block the demon from Crowley but in turn the demon made a swift move to stab her and she ended up getting stabbed in her side.

(To be continued...)


	9. Chapter Nine

Before Gracie collapsed she saw the demon burst in to a cloud of smoke and left nothing behind except for the blade then Crowley knelt down by her side.

"I told you to kill him. Well at least you know who to trust now right?" Gracie joked.

Crowley stayed silent for a moment then said "You know I can't bring you back right?"

Gracie looked at him in confusion "Well I kinda expected that but I thought you can control all souls that die and whatever"

"Um it doesn't quite work like that. You're a shifter so you would go to Purgatory not Heaven or Hell like human souls would and it's not like I rule Purgatory or anything to just pull you out"

"Huh well that sucks but I'm fine with death. At least it was worth it right?" She smirked a little at him then began to lose feeling to her legs and finished her goodbye with "See ya crow"

She saw that his face had almost no change then everything went black and Gracie couldn't see or hear anything for a moment but then she saw headlights as they sped right by her face.

She sat up and looked around lost 'I thought I was _dead_ not on the side of the road' she thought to herself.

She sat there confused for a moment then started walking down the road to see where she was at then suddenly a man turned a corner and walked right through her and she froze.

'Okay so I _am_ dead. And I also know now that people going through you is just _messed up_ '

She continued down the road and came across the diner she'd always gone to then with a rush of relief she began running and continued down the road and after a few minutes she arrived at the bunker with the impala parked next to the steps.

Then she remembered the man who'd gone through her 'Sam and Dean won't be able to see me' she thought for a moment 'But Castiel could right? Or at least hear me? He _is_ an angel after all'

She decided to continue down the steps and walked right through the door and she looked around in the open room that has a map table with some chairs surrounding it and she saw two doorways.

One of the doorways lead to the maze of halls including the dungeon that she didn't have to worry about anymore cause she's already dead and the other doorway lead to a larger room.

She walked down the stairs and through the room and then through the doorway to the other room which was where her and Crowley killed the witch but last time she was here she couldn't look at the details of the room which was filled with what looked to be thousands of books and a few weapons on displays and some armchairs beside the bookshelves and she saw two large wooden tables in the middle of the room with a bunch of chairs surrounding the two tables.

After a while of looking around in the library area she heard Dean talking then a moment later she saw Sam, Dean and Castiel come from the doorway that lead to the confusing hallways.

Sam was carrying a laptop and Dean was carrying a plate of what smelled like tacos and Castiel as usual was looking lost.

Now was her chance to try and speak with Castiel so she walked up to him and stopped a few feet from him but he didn't turn around.

She spoke hoping Castiel would hear her "Hey Cas"

Thankfully Castiel turned towards her with confusion but didn't look straight at her.

She smirked at his bewildered face then he spoke "Hmm that shifter you had in the dungeon not long ago is dead and for some reason is a spirit"

She perked her ears up 'So angels _can_ sense spirits' she guessed.

Then Sam and Dean looked at him lost then Dean asked "What do you mean? Is she here right now?"

Then Cas pointed to where Gracie stood and said "Her spirit is right there but I can't see her I can only sense her energy"

"Um okay that's creepy but uh I thought shifters go to Purgatory not become spirits" Sam said confused.

'I haven't thought of that since I died. How _am_ I a spirit?' Gracie asked herself.

Then Dean thought for a moment then spoke "Well maybe she wasn't sent to Purgatory cause she's got something to do like a mission I mean that's how human souls work right?"

"Well yeah but she's not a human" Sam replied.

"Wait what mission would I have?" Gracie asked the angel who still seemed confused.

He just thought for a moment then responded "Well your mission could be to do something that needs done or to protect someone or something"

Gracie realized why she was a spirit and not in Purgatory and by the looks on the two Winchester's faces they seemed to have realized too but Cas still seemed lost.

Dean had to clarify for Castiel "She's not in Purgatory cause she's a loyal puppy and she's gotta protect her owner"

Castiel still seemed lost and asked "Wait who's her owner?"

Dean rolled his eyes then continued "Her owner would be Crowley and she's a spirit cause she's loyal to him and has to protect him and whatever"

"Oh" Castiel said and looked dumbfounded.

They sat in silence for a moment then Gracie decided to ask "How do I get back to my body and alive or whatever?"

Castiel replied "I don't know. Nothing ever happened like this before that I can recall. Sam do you know how to get Gracie back to her vessel once more? I mean you seem to like these books perhaps you've read something that could help?"

Sam shook his head and thought for a moment then he started to type something in his laptop.

Dean looked between Castiel and Sam in disbelief "Are you fucking serious? We're gonna help her?"

Gracie flinched at his rude comment but understood why he can't believe they're helping her cause she couldn't believe it either.

Sam just glanced at Dean then continued on his laptop and Castiel shrugged.

Then Gracie said "Well if you three don't help me I guess I'll be stuck here in the bunker to be annoying"

Cas looked from Dean to where Gracie was standing then back.

Dean looked at him in confusion "What?"

Cas stood there for a moment then said "She said that if you don't help her she will stay here to annoy you"

Sam looked up from his laptop and at Dean and tried to hide his smirk then continued his search.

It was quiet for a moment then Sam spoke "Okay I think I found something but I don't know if it'll work"

Dean rolled his eyes then looked over at the screen and started to read it.

Cas looked over at where Gracie was standing then walked over to Sam's laptop and read the screen.

Gracie looked at him in confusion "What's it say?"

Cas stayed quiet.

"Okay well it says here you can also get her to her body then put someone in danger or whatever and if she can somehow save them she'll get revived but how and who do we put in danger?" Sam asked.

"Wait so we're still going along with saving her? Seriously? What did she do for us th-"

"Okay hold on a minute. You guys don't know what I've done just to be by Crowley's side first of all and second I'm pretty sure it was me and Crowley who came to kill that witch not you guys!" Gracie yelled then she looked at them with surprise when they all turned towards her with shock.

"Um you heard her too right?" Sam asked his brother who just sat quiet for a few long moments and then just nodded.

(To be continued...)


	10. Chapter Ten

"Wait you can hear me now?" Gracie asked in disbelief.

"Um I guess so" Sam said still shocked.

"Wait so you're saying that we can hear you but still can't see you? How the Hell does that work?" Dean asked confused.

"I dont know but um back to business? You said I've gotta save someone near my body right?"

Sam looked at his laptop then back at the bookshelf Gracie was standing near then he nodded and Gracie continued "Okay need anyone in particular or just someone random?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged then looked back to the bookshelf then Dean spoke "Sure we know somebody but uh you stay put okay? Cas you stay here with Gracie. Sam and I will go talk to that 'somebody'"

Cas looked suspiciously at him but nodded in agreement and watched while Sam and Dean packed up and within minutes they left.

Cas looked at the door in silence for a few moments then turned towards where Gracie sat wondering who the 'somebody' is.

"So what did you do to be by Crowley's side?" Cas said with a hint of curiosity.

"Is that an actual question or are you acting like you care just to break the silence between you and a ghostly shifter?" Gracie sneered.

Castiel just looked at her in confusion "I asked didn't I? That means I care about the answer unless you ask differently now"

Gracie rolled her eyes then spoke "I would say but the thing is if I tell you what I did then you guys wouldn't help me"

He tilted his head in curiosity and asked "How do you know we wouldn't help you?"

"Because what I did to get where I am now aside from being dead isn't something you'd forgive and forget trust me nobody would"

Castiel shot her a questioning glance but decided to drop the subject until later.

About two hours later Sam and Dean returned and Dean instantly signalled Cas to follow him down a hall and Sam sat at a wooden table and once both Dean and Cas left the room he turned to his laptop without saying anything.

Gracie just decided to look at the titles to spell books in the library and saw one of interest 'Spells of shifting'.

But since she couldn't grab it she just walked over to Sam and jumped on a bookshelf right behind him and looked over his shoulder and saw him looking through old myths and lores.

A few minutes passed and he didn't talk and Dean and Cas didn't come back yet so she decided to break the silence "What ya lookin' at?"

Sam jumped like he'd forgotten she was there but he responded with a shrug then said "Stuff that doesn't matter to you"

"Rude" She growled at him.

"Hey nobody said you've gotta be here mutt you can always leave and we ain't gotta go through so much trouble for somebody we barely even know" Dean said as he walked back in the room with Castiel not far behind.

Gracie just rolled her eyes and looked back at the laptop screen but Sam closed it before she could read anything.

"So who's this 'somebody' you keep talkin' about?" Gracie asked curiously.

Sam stayed quiet and Dean looked between Sam and Cas before saying "It doesn't matter right now but I talked to Cas and he said something about you did something so bad that nobody would forgive you so we need to hear what it was before we help you"

"Seriously? Why do you need to hear what I did?" Gracie asked.

"Because if it's so bad we've gotta hear about it before we get involved with anything" Sam said after a moments silence.

Gracie just looked between the three men in front of her before sighing then she spoke "Fine but I hope you aren't like everyone else I've told this to. A few years ago back when I had an adopted family it was just me my mother, father, older brother older sister and two little brothers. And me being the adopted middle child I got blamed for everything and one day we went to some park that was not to far from where we lived"

She froze for a moment to make sure they understood all of it then she continued "I sat on the bench and everyone else played and once it was time to leave one of my little brothers didn't want to go and ended up running in to the road and got hit by somebody's truck so we rushed to the hospital to treat his wounds"

She froze again the Dean nodded for her to continue "Once we got there it was to late and he was dead then almost instantly my parents blamed me because I didn't do anything to stop him from running in to the street. So that night once we got home I shifted to a wolf and ran off without thinking twice and not to long later I saw three demons talking and two of them looked at me and charged at me and in self defense I attacked them and they smoked out and I braced myself for the third to charge at me but he didn't"

"Continue" Castiel said almost sounding amused at the story.

"He asked if I was having mommy issues and at first I thought he was a jerk which he still is sometimes but I said nothing. He said to go home and then i spoke saying I haven't got a home then he smirked and simply said that I must because he'd seen me with my family earlier that day"

She paused for a moment then continued "I said they aren't my family they're humans and I'm a shifter and they hate me anyways then he said if they hate me then I must hate them and I couldn't have hated them that much if they're all still alive and he stopped for moment and asked sarcastically 'that's right they're not _all_ alive now are they?'"

Gracie froze again then continued "He waited to see if I'd attack or break down in tears or just run off but I didn't care my adoptive little brother was dead so I stayed put and he looked surprised and made me a deal-"

"Did you sell your soul?" Sam interrupted.

"His deal was that I can either stay with my family or go with him but for a price. I stayed quiet because I didn't know what the price was so he explained the usual price for making a deal was a soul but if I wanted to go with him and be a part of Hell it would cost more. So we came to an agreement and I went home and was instantly bombarded with questions and was told to go to my room but all I did was stay in my wolf form and long story short I killed them and I got my way" She grinned.

Dean asked "You still wanna help her?"

"Hey I told you nobody forgave me except for Crow I guess I mean he got five extra souls from me that day"

They all sat in silence and Gracie just looked from one to another.

(To be continued...)


	11. Chapter Eleven

After a moment's silence Cas asked a question it looked like everyone wanted to ask "What did you kill your family for aside from power?"

"it wasn't for power it was for a fresh start. And they weren't my family. My real family had been killed quite a while ago. I killed the human family because they'd been gettin' in my way for far to long and I had an opportunity for once and I wasn't gonna miss it just because they said so and I was done being blamed for everything that they did and besides I don't need a family. They just hold you back from everything"

Gracie looked curiously at the surprised faces Sam and Dean had.

It was quiet for a few moments then Dean spoke "Well um I guess we should go and revive you then huh?"

Gracie froze and tilted her head in confusion "Wait your still gonna help me after the story I just told you?"

"We've seen and heard worse to be honest" Sam said. Gracie stood there still confused but began to follow everyone when they all walked up the stairs and out the door. She saw the first light of dawn through a few trees as she exited the door and reached the top of the stairs.

Sam and Castiel got in the impala and Dean stood there for a moment then spoke "Okay we aren't sure if you'd be able to ride in the car and if not then meet us just out of city limits it's not to far from here since Lebanon is barely even a town" Then he turned and slid in to the driver seat and Gracie rushed to sit in the seat beside Castiel but couldn't stop going through the car then she gave up as they drove off.

'Really? I can climb stairs but can't sit in a car?!' she stood there for a few moments then ran after the impala. It wasn't hard to follow the smell of gasoline and once she got there she saw Sam, Dean and Cas standing a few yards from the impala. Once she entered the clearing that they stood in she saw Crowley was there too and he looked annoyed.

Then she saw Crowley was stuck in a devils trap and there were two bowls of mixed ingredients beside the impala. Dean began walking around Crowley and he nodded towards the trees behind them when Crowley wasn't looking then Sam, Dean and Cas backed up towards the impala. Gracie looked to the trees Dean nodded to and saw multiple demon silhouettes.

With a jolt of fear she saw them charge at Crowley. He turned and saw them rushing towards him he looked startled. "NO!" She yelled then suddenly she saw a bright blue light surrounding her for a moment then it exploded and instantly killed the attacking demons like they'd been struck by lightning.

Sam, Dean, Cas and Crowley all looked over at Gracie who they could now see was a ghostly glowing blue wolf still with glowing green eyes. She looked at Crowley relieved he hadn't been killed then angrily looked at the other three "You call that a plan?! What the Hell kind of plans do you go through?!"

Sam and Dean shrugged then Crowley looked between Gracie and the other men. "And what might I ask was your plan?" Crowley asked annoyed. "Our plan was to revive your loyal puppy" Dean sneered. "By having demons try to attack him and saying nothing to me about what the 'plan' was supposed to be?!" Gracie growled.

"If we had told you the plan it wouldn't have worked because you'd know what's going on!" Sam yelled back. Castiel seemed to shrink from the yelling but then he spoke up "That's enough! Yelling won't solve anything here. It'll just make things worse between us" Crowley and Gracie were on edge due to the one-sided planning and the fact that demons were working for both Sam and Dean.

Gracie sat in silence for a moment then noticed her blue glow was turning blood red. Everybody looked at Gracie again "Its normal for her to turn red right?" Dean asked. "I don't know but I'm gonna guess it isn't good" Sam answered partially backing away.

Gracie shrugged then walked towards the devils trap Crowley was in then she scraped the dirt enough to break the trap. Before anybody said anything a blinding red light surrounded her and the next thing she knew she was in her body again and thankfully on her bed.

She looked at where she was stabbed and saw there wasn't even a scar then she got up and started towards the throne room until Crowley appeared in the hallway in front of her "You've just been killed and revived I think you should get some rest"

She looked at him with surprise and tilted her head "Aw aren't you so thoughtful... but why don't you be the pain in the ass Crow that I remember? I can sti-" He impatiently interrupted her "I'm still going to be a pain in the ass to you so don't worry. But I said get going. So go"

She hesitated for a moment but then she slowly turned and headed back to her bed and fought sleep just in case he was testing her again but nothing happened. She hadn't gotten much sleep the next few weeks cause she had dreams similar to the one that she usually had but they were a little different.

She saw multiple bodies on the floor including Sam's, Dean's and Castiel's but this time she didn't see Crowley. She looked around then saw him but saw a little girl beside him wearing a dark purple dress then she heard 'Don't trust the dark' like she normally did.

Everything went black for a moment then when she could see again she saw the little girl transform in to the woman wearing a black dress that she used to see in her dreams and saw Crowley was gone. One evening after a few hours of sleep she awoke and looked at the clock which said It was about 5:26pm.

She got up and yawned then jumped off her bed and walked off towards the throne room. Once she got there she realized Crowley wasn't there. She stood there for a moment then heard foot steps approaching then she turned to see multiple demons entering the room including Crowley.

Behind him was a little girl and she realized it was the one from her dreams. Gracie's eyes widened which the little girl didn't notice but Crowley did. He whispered something to the girl and she sat across the room with a demon dressed as a maid at her side.

Crowley crouched down next to Gracie and before he could ask anything Gracie blurted out "We can't trust her" Thankfully she was quiet enough to where only Crowley heard but he was confused "What do you mean 'We can't trust her'?"

"I meant _exactly_ what I said. We can't trust her and that's that. She'll bring even more chaos to Hell" She snapped quietly without taking her eyes off the little girl except to glance at Crowley every now and then. Then he asked "How do you know this might I ask?" She paused for a moment wondering what to say "I um-I just know"

"Uh-huh sure. Well I'm not going to get rid of her just because _you_ say she'll bring chaos. Everyone brings chaos so if you don't like her then leave" He snapped back louder then necessary and everyone in the room turned there heads.

Gracie shrunk a little feeling uncomfortable about everyone looking at them but continued to glare at him " _Never_ in my life have I _ever_ met someone so power hungry" She sneered and began walking off.

"You won't be gone very long. You'll come crawling back. You killed your family to join me" He taunted. She stopped then turned to him annoyed "I killed them for _me_! It has _nothing_ to do with you! All you did was give me somewhere to go for the time being but _obviously_ that was just another mistake I made like risking my life for you! I'll not be crawling back!" She yelled and slid her collar off "You'll be sorry for not listening to me. See ya Crowley... I hope you enjoy when it all goes wrong for you. Cause I know I will" She walked off before he could say anymore.

(To be continued...)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hello to everyone who might still be reading this story. I just wanted to say that if my writing seems to change then that would be because I'm now using my computer instead of my** **phone~ ;)**

* * *

When she got outside she just kept walking even though she didn't know where she'd go or what she was doing 'Was I wrong to leave?' she asked herself but she knew it was best not to be near 'the dark'

A cold breeze interrupted her thoughts as it ruffled her fur and was especially cold on her neck where her collar had been for so long.

She kept walking until she saw a sign near a gas station saying 'Welcome to Fall River'

She shifted into a Phoenix and flew west. After about seven hours of flying she reached Kansas city then her stomach growled 'Snack time I guess'

She flew down and landed near a restaurant that smelled of steak and barbeque so she shifted into a wolf and scratched at the back door. When the door opened a large man walked out and tried to chase her off but she didn't leave so he through a bottle of beer at her. She barely avoided the bottle as it smashed in to pieces next to her head then she ran off down the alleyway.

'Okay no food from him I guess' she thought as her stomach growled again so she continued down the road until she came to a pizza joint. She went to the back door and scratched at it prepared for a flying bottle this time. When the door opened a young lady came out and just adored Gracie. After getting almost a full meat-lovers pizza and plenty of pats on the head followed by scratches behind the ears the lady said goodbye then went back to work and Gracie walked off down the alleyway and behind a garbage bin then dozed off.

She stayed there for about a week then one night she watched the lady who'd fed her stomp angrily out the back door and yell out "Fine fuck you then! I quit!" And she knew she'd have to find somewhere else to go instead of sleeping behind a garbage bin. When she woke up the next morning she was barely able to see the light of dawn. She shifted into a Phoenix again then continued west. After another hour of flying she decided to land in a very small and dry area with only a few trees but it was still enough for protection from the sun that was rising. She shifted back into a wolf and dug a hole under a fallen tree to make a small bed area for her to rest.

When she was in a light sleep she woke up from the sound of thunder hitting a tree only a few feet from her and setting it on fire. 'Can't I just get a break from running?'

She struggled to get out of her den but once she was out she saw the fire was spreading faster then she wanted it to. It spread to five other trees in the time of her getting out from her den. She began running one way but a flaming tree fell inches from her nose. She rushed in the opposite direction and was able to escape from the roaring flames.

She looked back at the fire and then heard a car screeching to a halt right next to her. She ducked down but not fast enough. She'd gotten hit in the head hard making her feel dizzy she struggled to hold back the yelp of pain. The car was still screeching as the vehicle went over her then it stopped above her. Then she heard two door slams then everything went black.

She woke up and realized who'd hit her as she looked around and saw the familiar dungeon she had been in when Sam and Dean found her the first time. She heard foot steps approaching and she lifted her head. She realized she had a collar and chain on like last time she was here and her head didn't hurt anymore.

She saw Sam and Dean enter the dungeon "Great... Can you _stop_ finding a way to hit me? First a bullet now a _car_?" She said in a cracked voice.

"Well we could've left you on that road to die. Did you want that?" Dean growled.

Gracie just shrugged then put her head on her paws. Sam looked confused but curious at the same time but tried to hide it underneath a serious look. Dean looked the same but was able to hide it better than Sam. "What?" Gracie asked as they sat in silence.

"Where's Crowley? We revived you not long ago and you went with him. Now you're here with no collar and running into roads?" Sam asked.

Gracie smirked and didn't answer then they left after awhile and she laid there in the dark cold room until she fell asleep. She didn't have any dreams just like the past few nights since she left Crowley's asylum. When she woke up she saw Castiel standing in the doorway staring at her. She jumped "What is _wrong_ with you?" She asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me" He sounded confused. "Why are you back here again?"

"Ask Dean" She replied.

"I meant why aren't you with Crowley?"

"Ask Crowley. Are you done with questions?" She growled.

He looked at her and tilted his head then turned and left. A moment later Sam came in "You can talk to him but not us?"

"He's a little more understanding than you Winchester's" She grumbled.

He stayed quiet for a moment then asked "Why _aren't_ you with Crowley?"

She growled at him and snapped in annoyance "If you want to know _so_ much then ask _Crowley_ not me! He's the reason I'm not with him right now!"

"Indeed" A voice sounded from the doorway. Sam looked over at him but Gracie found the floor more interesting. Crowley chuckled "Now now there's no need to ignore me Gra-" He couldn't finish his sentence before Gracie interrupted "Isn't there?"

"What the Hell are you doing here Crowley?" Sam barked. "Don't worry Moose I just came to check on my favorite little minion" He smirked.

"Well then you're in the wrong place. Nobody here is your minion or even follows you" Gracie growled still looking at the floor. Crowley was no longer smirking "You'll be crawling back soon enough pup"

Then he disappeared leaving Sam confused and Gracie still looking at the floor.

(To be continued...)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Hello again people :3 In the last chapter I had Crowley teleport in and out of the dungeon. I'm not sure if he could do that but I needed it for the story so sorry. That and in chapter seven I had him teleport in and out of the bunker X3~**

* * *

After Crowley had disappeared Sam left the dungeon and Gracie laid back down. After about half an hour Dean came in and Gracie didn't notice until now that he seemed different from the time they first met.

She sat up and tilted her head at him and he seemed to read her mind "Yeah I know I seem different now huh? But that don't change anything between us"

She rolled her eyes then asked "When you and Sam brought me here the first time and took my tags what'd you do with them?"

"Tags? Oh yeah we um-we found out the tags had one of Crowley's tracking coins in them so we got rid of it. Your plan didn't work out. But it sure was a pain in the ass to open the tags" At that Gracie smirked for only a second then laid back down.

Dean let out a deep sigh then asked "Alright what happened?"

Gracie looked at him "Like you'd actually care to hear my story? It doesn't matter. Besides you'll probably hear the story soon enough. Now go be Doctor Phil to someone else" She growled and curled up facing the wall so her back was to him. Dean stayed there for a few more minutes then left.

Hours later when Gracie just dozed off Sam came back. She woke up and blinked away her sleep and turned to look at him and saw Castiel was walking in the room behind Sam who was holding a bowl. He smirked "Well good morning. I um-I thought you might be hungry so I grabbed some leftover bacon and eggs from earlier"

She looked at the analog clock and saw it was 8:24 and was probably in the morning. She huffed then laid her head on her paws again "Thanks Sam but I'll pass"

He crouched down beside her and set the bowl a few inches from her nose and said "Well it seems somebody misses Crowley then huh"?

She glared at him "Oh believe me I don't miss him. It's just that if you throw me out I'll be living on the streets for the third time and if you keep me here I'll be living in a dungeon" She growled turning her back to him "So that means that one way or another I'm stuck"

He stood up and after a long moment he left with Castiel by his side closing the door behind them. Nobody came back for hours until Gracie was dozing off then she heard footsteps approaching and the door to the dungeon opened and Sam stepped in.

He grabbed the still full bowl and walked away without saying a word. He didn't come back until the next morning with another bowl of food but Gracie ignored it as well as everyone who came in to check on her for the next week or so.

One day she heard multiple footsteps outside the door then a loud door slam and it went quiet and she didn't hear anything for the rest of the day. Later that night she had a strange dream. There were multiple shape shifters in wolf forms all in one place in a wooded area near a waterfall then she heard a pitch black wolf say 'You're late pup' then everything went black and she could hear everything in the dungeon but she couldn't feel or see anything.

"Gracie? Gracie! Wake up!" She heard Sam call but she couldn't say anything. She heard footsteps then heard Dean ask "How's it goin'?"

"I don't know I've tried to wake her up but nothing.. She's dead asleep to where she almost _seems_ dead" Suddenly Gracie realized what was going on then the voices of the two men were muffled until a few minutes later she was able to hear and feel again and opened her eyes to see Sam and Dean crouching beside her with confused faces.

She jumped up and backed away from them "Woah woah easy... What just happened?" Sam asked. Gracie looked at them "Chill.. It's normal"

"Normal? Are you _that_ much of a deep sleeper that you almost seem like you're dead?" Dean questioned. She smirked "Not necessarily.. This time it was a-um... I don't know how to explain this to you but.. It was a.. Call?"

"A call? What do you mean a call?" Sam asked "Well I'm in this... Group.. It's full of other shifters who lost there senses needed to hunt and kill on there own in order to survive.. Together in the group they just barely manage to survive... I guess they saw me as there leader or something. Whenever they call me I can't wake up no matter what until the call is over just like you saw"

Sam and Dean nodded and they sat in silence for only a few minutes then both brothers left and after hearing muffled voices for about five minutes they both came back in. Dean sat down on the chair again and Sam spoke "Okay so do you remember what you said a few days ago about you're stuck one way or another?"

Gracie tilted her head in confusion "Um yeah? Why?" Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at her "Well Dean and I decided you can stay here. No collar no leashes just rules got it?" She nodded in surprise "Okay the rules are simple. You fail to follow them then you're out" Dean said.

"You don't get a bedroom so you'll be sleepin' in here. You can't freely walk in to every room that you see. You need to start eating but only when we do and no destroying _anything_ " Dean barked.

She nodded again "Why are you letting me stay?" They looked at each other again then Sam said "That's kinda our business but we'll probably tell you later on"

She tilted her head but didn't ask anymore questions. Sam slid the collar off and stepped back. Dean left and Sam followed stopping for a second to turn to Gracie "Are you coming or not?" She stood there for a moment then slowly stepped out of the dungeon following the two brothers. They made there way through the halls until they were in the library.

Dean sat at one of the large tables and grabbed a bottle of beer in front of him. Sam sat across from him and opened a book and began reading. Gracie sat on the floor next to Sam and tried to see what he was reading but his arm was in the way so it was difficult. He looked over to her and smirked "Can I help you?" She shrugged and walked off "Probably not" She said as she laid down on the floor next to a bookshelf.

"Your floors in here are comfortable" She grinned and stretched out yawning. Sam and Dean looked at her "Um thanks I guess?" Sam laughed then went back to reading and Dean just shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

After an hour of silence Gracie decided to go back to the dungeon and lay there for what felt like hours. She heard talking then footsteps approaching the door and she saw Dean walk in and sit on the chair across the room from her. He looked at her "Quick question. Why are you here? I'm not asking for every detail but the main reason"

She sat up and yawned then said "Well since you said not every detail then... We'll just say I trusted the wrong person" He nodded "Okay... Little bit more detail?"

She smirked "You said not every detail but fine... I trusted Crowley with my life.. I died for him and... He turned on me.. I shouldn't have trusted him... All demons are the same" Dean nodded in awkward understanding and she continued "I know you didn't come here to listen about Crowley... Not really.. So I'll get on with it. It seemed like another average day. I wake up. I go to the throne room expecting to see Crowley and his slimy followers there but.. Nobody was there. Then a moment later some demons including Crowley walked through the door but I realized something was different.. Something was wrong. Behind Crowley was this little girl... This might sound weird but the thing is.. I've been seeing her in my dreams and I just knew she was bad news... But Crowley wanted her for power so I.. I left"

She looked over at Dean who had wide eyes then he asked "Did you get her name? What'd she look like?" She looked confused "Um I didn't get a name but she had a dark velvety purple dress and dark brown hair. That's just about it" Without another word he got up and left.

Gracie stood up to follow but then thought better of it and sat back down. Within minutes Sam and Dean came back in and Sam asked "What did your 'group' call you for?" She tilted her head then answered "A um.. A meeting. The group goes to a small wooded area for a meeting 'cause sometimes they split up into different groups. Every month they join together and most of the time leave as one group and every year they get together with other groups of misfit shifters or skinwalkers or werewolves. Basically whatever decides to join the meeting"

Both brothers looked at each other then back at her and Sam asked "Would they listen to what you say?" She looked at them confused "Um most of them probably would but I'm not sure. I've not seen the group for months" Dean shrugged then asked "When is the meeting?" She looked between them both "Wait so you're saying that we're going to attend the meeting?"

"Well obviously. We might need the help with Amara" Sam replied "Who is Amara?" Gracie asked confused then Dean answered quickly "The little girl" Gracie just nodded "So you're saying that Crowley failed to keep her?" The two men looked at her "Um I guess?" Sam replied and Gracie nodded again "Good. I warned him that he would fail and he didn't listen. I love being right" She grinned "The meeting is in about two days but its kinda far away" Dean slightly tilted his head "How far?" She looked at the ceiling as if it would give her the words she was looking for "Um I'm not sure but it takes about 23 hours or so to drive there with no stopping"

Sam and Dean looked at each other "Well I guess we should go to bed then huh? We leave at 8:00am" Dean called over his shoulder as he left with Sam by his side. Gracie shrugged and laid down and dreamless sleep washed over her quickly. She woke up with a start hearing footsteps walking around everywhere. She walked out of the dungeon and through the storage room and turned a corner following another hallway and continued walking until she found her way to the kitchen where she found Dean frying bacon.

She sat down and scratched behind her ear and Dean turned around "Oh good you're up. We're leaving soon so here" He set a plate with some eggs and a few pieces of bacon on the floor in front of her. She sniffed at it carefully and grabbed a piece of bacon and she felt her mouth begin to water since she never usually gets fresh food with so much flavor. Within a few minutes her plate was clean and she realized Sam and Dean were already about ready to leave. She looked at the analog clock on the wall across from where she was. It said it was 7:53am so she walked down the hall and through a doorway and found herself in the room with the map table and both Sam and Dean appeared from the doorway she just came through then headed up the stairs. She followed them up the stairs then outside then up more stairs and stopped next to the impala "We're taking this?" She asked.

"Hey don't disrespect Baby" Dean replied "Baby? You called a car 'Baby'?" Then Sam spoke "Its not a good idea to talk about his car like that. Trust me. I know. Been there. Done that" She rolled her eyes "Fine but I don't seem to have good luck with this car. I'm always being brought back to the bunker unwillingly or being hit with the thing"

"Hey! She's not a _thing_ " Dean barked. Gracie opened her mouth to reply but realized it wasn't worth it and shut it again and hopped in the really warm back seat. The seat was burning her paws so she shifted herself uncomfortably against the passenger side door to sit where the shade has been all morning. She felt instant relief in her paws then moved over while Dean rolled all the windows down then she went back to sitting against the door when Dean shut it. After a minute of putting things in the trunk of the impala Sam and Dean both got in and soon the three of them were speeding down the road.

(To be continued...)

 **Note: I had more plans for the tags that were in Gracie's collar but I had to scrap that idea ;-; Also sorry for the big skip in time in this chapter. I'm to lazy to write what happens everyday :3 Plus I think I let Gracie out of the dungeon too soon but oh well.. :/ Okay byee~**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_I'm not trying to be an advertisement for all registered or copyrighted names in this chapter! I just need them for the story! I promise I'm not a walking billboard for the trademarks!_**

* * *

"Okay so where we goin' pup?" Dean asked. Gracie tilted her head in surprise hearing a soft tone from Dean "Um we're supposed to go west... somewhere in northern California.." Dean rolled his eyes "Well thanks Sherlock.. Anymore info?" Gracie smirked "Well it's good to hear your annoying rude tone is back.. I don't exactly know where it is though.. I know it's in northern California and near a waterfall"

"Can you find it on a map?" Sam asked holding up a folded map "No sorry.." she replied and Sam sighed "Alright then... Here can you find it here?" he held up a phone but held it away from her "I'm not giving you my phone when you're a dog just sayin'" Gracie rolled her eyes then shifted into a young teenager wearing a black hoodie and black pants just like she usually wears as a human form "There are you happy? I was a wolf not a dog.. There's a difference.." she said sarcastically and grabbed the phone from Sam.

She saw multiple waterfalls in California but one caught her eye and she knew it was the one they had to go to "We have to go to Burney Falls, California" she said as she handed the phone back to Sam then she shifted back into a wolf and laid down in the hot car.

About seven hours later of driving they pulled into a town somewhere in Wyoming called Laramie and they stopped at a sports bar called Born in a Barn. Sam and Dean got out and told Gracie to stay put. After about ten minutes they both came out and got back in the impala.

Dean had a large burger that had the smell of onion and was filling the entire impala up with the stench even with the windows down. Sam held two takeout containers and put one of them in the back seat for Gracie then he opened the one he was holding which Gracie saw was a salad.

Gracie turned back to her food container and saw it was already opened but closed over. She lifted the lid with her nose and saw a burger and fries. No hamburger buns. No condiments. Nothing but the actual burger and the fries which was fine by her.

After they all ate they sped off again. Gracie laid down in the warm speeding vehicle for another five and a half hours until they pulled into Salt Lake City, Utah. They stopped at a motel called Motel 6. When they parked Sam went inside a small building separate from the rest of the rooms to the motel. It was an awkward silence until Sam came back and they drove down the small parking area and stopped in front of a door.

Sam and Dean got out then after a moment Dean turned to the rear driver side car door and opened it "Here you go Princess.. I forgot you couldn't open a door by yourself" Dean said sarcastically and smirked at her. Gracie smirked back "Why thank you. You're such a gentleman" she said sarcastically then she added "I _can_ open the door but why _would_ I when I have a little servant to do it for me?"

She jumped out of the car onto the warm parking lot that was still cooling off from the harmful rays of the sunlight. They went inside and Gracie saw two beds in a small room with a small desk and a small table with two chairs. Gracie sat down beside a bed "Okay so we gettin' pizza then?" Gracie tilted her head "I'll pass. I've never had so much food in one day. I'll wait until breakfast tomorrow"

Sam and Dean shrugged and Gracie crawled under the small table and quickly fell asleep. She awoke later seeing Sam and Dean in their beds and saw a small digital clock on an end table beside Dean's bed that said it was 5:59am. She never really got to see a digital clock up close and her curiosity got the best of her. She padded up close to the clock until her nose was barely an inch away then it started to beep and she jumped back.

It kept beeping for a moment until Dean pressed a button on the top of the clock and she heard Sam begin to stir too and in a moment the two men were both up and packing. Gracie crawled under the table again until they were ready to leave. When they went outside it was really sunny but there were storm clouds off in the distance. they all got back in the impala then drove to The Park Café for breakfast.

When they got there Gracie shifted into the teenage girl again and they walked in. She saw some people sitting at tables eating there food and some waiting for there food. They sat at a table waiting for the waitress to come by "So how much further we got?" Dean asked "Um well there's about 728 miles between here and there and we'll be leaving at about 8:00am and we'll make a stop on the way there I'm sure so we should get to Burney Falls at about 7:00 tonight" Sam replied.

Gracie silently sighed in relief that that would make it there soon "We have to get to the meeting by sunset so that means no unnecessary stops" she said looking at them but saying it more towards Dean. When the waitress came by they all ordered and waited patiently. The waitress came back with there food in about five minutes. Sam had toast and jam while Dean had an egg with bacon for a side. Gracie just got plain bacon.

While they ate, Gracie looked out the window and saw the storm clouds were almost above them. By the time they finished she began to hear thunder rolling in the distance. Sam and Dean rolled all the windows up then they all got back in the impala and sped off again. Within about fifteen minutes it began to downpour. Gracie just sat there looking out the window as it rained. Around 3:30 they came to a city called Reno in Nevada.

Gracie saw lots of casinos scattered around. They stopped at a diner called Little Nugget Diner and walked in. They all sat down and the waiter came by almost instantly and they ordered there food. When the waiter came back with there food they ate and left again.

When they stepped outside Gracie saw it was still down pouring and they got back in the impala and drove off again. About on hour later it stopped raining and three hours later they arrived at Burney Falls. They parked and got out then they were stopped by a man "Sorry fellas the bridge has been closed off by the floods. Its falling apart" then he got in a pickup truck and drove off.

Gracie realized nobody else was at the falls and she shifted back into a wolf "I guess nobody likes a flooded waterfall huh? Alright we'll go around then" she turned to walk back to the car then Dean stopped her "That'll take too long. You said it yourself that we've gotta get there by sunset and the sun is almost there" Gracie turned back to the falls "Okay how do we get across?"

Dean sighed and walked to the edge of land "We'll just cross these rocks here" he pointed to a row of rocks that make a small bridge across the river that lead to the waterfall "I don't have any good memories with water and what if one of us fall? thats a one hundred and twenty-nine foot drop there" Gracie asked.

"Watch your step then. We have to pass now lets go" Sam said as he and Dean began walking towards the rocks. Gracie followed slowly and Sam began to cross and slipped a little but made it to the other side. Dean began crossing and stepped wrong and nearly fell in the water but Gracie rushed forward onto the rocks and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him back onto his feet. Once he was across Gracie began walking the rest of the way across the rock bridge until she felt her paws begin to slip off the rocks.

She looked down and saw the water begin to suddenly rush more and more. She tried to keep her balance to continue walking but the water current quickly swept her off her feet and she plunged into the flooded waterfall. She struggled to keep her head above water. She heard Sam and Dean yelling something but she couldn't make out what the words were from the water.

She was soon falling over the falls and hit her head on a rock on the way down then everything went black for a moment when she was able to see again she was at the bottom of the waterfall slowly sinking.

(To be continued...)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_Sorry for anything that's spelled wrong I'm tired and lazy soo yeah... I have a bit of a plot here that I decided to kinda stretch into the later chapters... Also sorry for the late post :3_**

She sat there watching blood rise from her head blending into the cold blue water. She sat there for a short moment unable to breathe and realized she would drown if she stayed any longer so she swam up to the surface gasping for air. She swam to the edge of the small lake and saw Sam and Dean running down a trail towards her.

Once she got to solid ground she collapsed. When Sam and Dean got to her she quickly snapped "You should've listened to me but no lets go down a waterfall first!" she sat up and rubbed her bleeding head with one paw then stood up.

She shook the water off of her fur then they went up hill towards the meeting grounds. When they were close to the meeting grounds Gracie stopped them "Okay so where are you two going to wait?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other "Well we saw a spot a little south of here for us to stay for the meeting" Gracie looked between them then nodded and watched as they headed south then she continued to the meeting. When she got there she only saw about ten shifters.

When she entered the clearing all shifters stopped chatting and turned their heads towards her. She looked at them curiously but continued walking until she came to a large rock. She jumped onto the rock then spoke "I know I've not been here lately-" before she could finish the small group began to talk "You don't belong here" said one shifter "Why'd you come back?" asked another.

"I came back to ask for a favor. I need help to defeat someone more powerful than you can imagine. If we don't get rid of her she'll destroy us all" at that the crowd silenced. Then one shifter stepped forward "Why should we listen to you?" he snapped.

"Why don't you go be a loyal puppy to your master again" he sneered. Gracie glared at him "Well if it isn't Shadow. If I remember right you were a pet long before me so I wouldn't be talking like that to me" then he growled "You can't tell me how to talk to somebody _especially_ you!" he walked towards the rock and turned to the group "If you think we should follow this little _traitor_ then raise your hand" Gracie watched seven hands rise from the group and she felt the angry heat from Shadow rise as fast as the hands did.

"Raise your hand if you think you should follow me" he continued and only two hands rose. He began to growl again then he shifted into a sleek black wolf leaving the skin of the human on the ground under him making Gracie feel sick. He swiftly turned to her "Congratulations you can get most of the pathetic broken shifters to follow you but I claimed leadership when you left and I say nobody is going to follow you"

Gracie snarled a warning to him and stepped forward a little " _I'm_ the one who made this group and I said there will be _no_ leaders! You have _no_ right to change that city rat!" and a short moment later Shadow pounced on her pinning her down by her throat "And _you_ have no right to taunt _me_ by my heritage!"

Gracie simply smirked then she bit his leg making him howl in pain and nearly fall over "Why you little pup! You'll regret th-" he was interrupted by two other shifters who quickly ran into the clearing "Sir, we spotted two hunters hiding just south of here" and Gracie's eyes widened 'I thought they were hiding!' she thought to herself.

"Where are they now?" Shadow asked turning to them and he seemed surprisingly calm and Gracie tilted her head at him. He looked over his shoulder to Gracie and she saw his eyes were pure black. 'Demons can control shifters too?!' Gracie thought to herself then one of the shifters spoke "They're still down south. We were not seen"

Shadow nodded "Good.. Just leave them. We'll continue with our little situation then deal with them" he said then turned back to Gracie with black eyes. She flattened her ears and was about to speak but Shadow instantly charged at her making her fall on her back and he held her down. She rolled over and managed to escape his hold on her then Shadow swung a large paw at her then she jumped back avoiding it and she tackled him to the ground holding him down.

She watched as the other shifters all shifted into dog forms and surrounded them in a circle barking and snapping at Gracie. Her eyes widened 'They wouldn't' she thought to herself then two shifters jumped into the circle and began to tear at Gracie until she released Shadow then they stood back. She growled at them and noticed that they had black eyes too. She looked around to the other shifters and saw that everyone had the same black eyes "Demons" she grumbled.

"Alright _fi_ _ne_. If you tear me to pieces how long until the bigger threat kills you all?" she shouted. Shadow laughed and stood inches from Gracie's nose towering a good foot and a half over her "We'll deal with her later. Until then all that time you got to use us as a chew toy. I think we should return the favor. And I don't think Crowley would come save you this time _especially_ since you left"

She looked at him with cold eyes "Thats fine I don't blame him.. I wouldn't come help me either" she said with a smirk to hide her sadness. She actually missed being by his side but after him choosing Amara's power over her there was no way she could go back.

She tackled him ripping into his throat then the other demon shifters began to rip and tear into her flesh making her let go of him. She turned and swung a paw at another demon shifter and clawed his eye out. As he blindly backed away howling in pain she ripped into someone elses shoulder then she suddenly heard a gun shot and one of the demons shifters collapsed and smoked out. She heard a few more gun shots and saw three more demon shifters drop and smoke out. She watched as the rest of the demon shifters including Shadow ran off. She suddenly felt tired and laid down wincing in pain at all the cuts and bites. She looked around and saw a shadow figure behind some trees.

She tilted her head at it but turned her head as she heard footsteps behind her and she saw Sam and Dean behind her and she turned back to the shadow but it was gone. After a moment everything went black.

(To be continued...)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Wow.. Sorry I'm getting lazy with these X3**

When she awoke everything was blurry but she was still able to see the inside of the impala with Sam and Dean speeding down the road. She sat up with ease and looked down and realized she wasn't in her body anymore. Her body lay lifeless in the back seat of the impala. She looked out the window but only saw darkness outside. No lights or anything to guide their way through the endless dark and she tilted her head in confusion.

After a few moments of sitting in the quiet impala she felt dizzy and shut her eyes for a short moment and when she opened them again she saw she wasn't in the impala anymore but she knew exactly where she was. Although it seemed different. She walked down a couple halls and saw the familiar throne room she always sat in beside Crowley but this time she saw Castiel sitting in the throne with multiple demons in the room.

Gracie slowly walked into the room "Cas?" she asked but nobody looked at her 'Is this some kind of vision? What is Castiel doing here though?' she asked herself then everything went black and she heard the waterfall again but couldn't open her eyes or feel anything. She heard heavy boots hitting dirt and rock for awhile as the sound of the waterfall faded then she heard door slams and a moment later she opened her eyes and saw she was in the impala again. This time she wasn't dreaming though and she heard Sam ask "So what now?"

"Well it'll take too long to get back to the bunker... So.. Vet?" Dean replied "What if she shifts? How do we explain _that_?" then Gracie spoke "Sam.. Out of _all_ the stupid things you've said I think _that_ was the dumbest.. I'm not going to shift" Sam and Dean glanced back at her then continued speeding down the road for another ten minutes and came to a stop in a small parking lot.

The two brothers got out and Dean opened the back door and carefully picked Gracie up and they rushed inside. A young man who wore a dark blue shirt with the word 'volunteer' across the back led them to a small room where Dean set Gracie down on a table then they were led out of the room and a lady dressed in scrubs started washing out her wounds making them sting abd Gracie began to squirm so the vet put something over Gracie's mouth that made her feel dizzy until she fell asleep.

When she awoke she was in a small cage in a room with some chairs and a few other cages occupied with other animals. She saw two people sitting in the chairs but Sam and Dean were nowhere to be seen. The vet from earlier came up to the cage and Gracie raised her head "Hey girl how you doing now huh?"

Gracie tilted her head at her then laid her head down again "That bad huh? You'll be better soon okay? Just hang in there" then the lady walked off again and Gracie rolled her eyes then curled up and squinted at the pain from her moving.

She heard footsteps approaching and she looked up in surprise when she saw Crowley walking towards her cage with a big grin on his face. Gracie quietly growled at him and whispered so only he could hear her "What do you want?" he looked around "Well hello to you too. I was just watching an entertaining battle between one silly shifter and a few demons. Oh wait.. Correction.. Silly _weak_ shifter"

Gracie glared at him "Weak? I thought you _wanted_ me to be like you" she sneered and he continued to smirk "Is that one of your best comebacks?" he quietly chuckled and Gracie shrugged "At least I'm happy I'm not on the traitor's side" she sneered and he still had a smirk on his face "Well as long as my demons see _you_ as the traitor they'll keep attacking you" Gracie continued glaring at him "Well I'm fine with that.. 'Cause like I said.. I'm happier as long as I'm not anywhere near _you_ " she smirked and he stayed quiet and didn't respond. Gracie looked around again and saw two headlights outside and heard a familiar rumbling sound and Crowley seemed to notice it too.

"You may or may _not_ be happy you're not on my side and you might be happy that you were right about Amara but there's one thing you _don't_ know.. You're still in the wrong place" then he walked off and vanished just before Sam and Dean walked through the door.

Gracie realized how Crowley spoke. He knew Gracie wasn't very happy being beside Sam and Dean as she was beside Crowley. Sam walked over to the cage and Dean went to the front desk "No incidents yet? Anything happen when we were gone?" Sam asked quietly and Gracie thought for a moment "None so far.. Nothing happened" even though she didn't like the idea of lying to them she didn't want to answer anymore questions.

Sam nodded and stepped back as Dean and the veterinarian came to the cage "Well she seems to be tame so I'm not sure she can survive in the wild so we have to keep her over the next few days for observations but after that you should be able to take her-" then Dean interrupted her "Well the thing is we can't take her with us. We travel a lot" he walked off with the veterinarian by his side and he continued talking but Gracie focused on Sam who was still by the cage.

"You're leaving me here?" she questioned him quietly. He looked over at her and nodded and Gracie felt betrayed but not very shocked "Why? I risked my _life_ to go to that meeting to help _you_ and you're just going to _ditch_ me?" then Sam calmly responded "Well even if we bring you with us we'll just drop you off on the side of the road unless you want to live in the dungeon for the rest of your life.. Besides.. Dean doesn't like dogs in his car" Gracie opened her mouth to respond but had no idea what to say to him and just laid her head back down in disappointment and anger.

The veterinarian and Dean came back not long after "Well she can't be here long. She'll have to be taken to a wolf sanctuary when she's better" then they all walked off and talked for a while then Sam and Dean left and never returned. A couple weeks later when she was healed a man came in and lifted her cage up and carried it to the back of a van just outside. He put her in a different cage that was built into the back of the van beside two others and he shut the door and a few minutes later the van was moving.

About three hours later she heard tires screeching then she flew against the cage bars as the van crashed into something then a moment later something ran into the side of the van popping her cage door open for her to just barely fit through and she saw the van doors were almost open then she flew against another cage beside her when the van was hit again and this time the door popped open and she carefully stepped outside.

When she got out of the van she narrowly avoided being hit by a large truck that rammed into the back of the van. She looked into the truck windshield and recognized the two faces she saw in the truck "Demons... Again.. Great..." she mumbled and ran off with Crowley's words ringing through her head ' **As long as my demons see _you_ as the traitor they'll keep attacking you** '

She ran until she couldn't run anymore and sat beside a large rushing river. She thought for a moment 'Why would the demons free me from the truck? Seems pretty odd...' then she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head slowly and saw the same demons she'd seen in the truck.

She sighed "What do you two want?" she growled and looked back down at the water flowing fast in front of her paws "Well thats no way to say hello. Its been awhile since we've seen each other" one of the demons sneered and Gracie stood up and turned around to face them "And what's your point? Why don't you crawl back to your master?" she growled at them.

One of the demons smirked "Why don't _you_?" Gracie glared at them "I don't _have_ a master.. I never have" and the demon laughed "Oh really?" and Gracie smirked "Yeah really. I never had a _master_ but I have _followed_ a few people in the past.. There's a difference there"

"Oh? Well if I leave you alone or kill you will you see a difference between that?" he smirked at her and Gracie growled and simply said "No" then they both grinned in a taunting way and she continued "No there won't be a difference because either way I'll be _happy_ "

She saw they both had surprised expressions then one shrugged "Well killing you would be more fun" then he grabbed a angel blade from his jacket and Gracie stepped back a few inches until she felt her back paws just barely in the river. The other demon grabbed the arm of the one with the angel blade "We're not to kill her Jackson, remember? We have our orders" the demon turned around "You mean _you_ have _your_ orders. I don't listen to that fail of a king"

"Well then.. You'll end up just like me if you don't.. Or you'll end up dead" Gracie spat then Jackson smiled "You say that like you _won't_ be dead" then he swung at Gracie and she dodged almost falling into the river. She tackled him making him fall on his back then charged at the other demon and he quickly smoked out before she even ran into him then she turned to Jackson who was back on his feet.

He ran at Gracie who looked from the river then back at him 'I'm going to regret this' she thought then charged at him again making him drop the angel blade and both of them tumbled into the river that instantly swept them away.

(To be continued...)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**_Sorry I'm late again and sorry this chapter is really short! I've got writer's block..._**

She watched the demon struggle to try to get out of the river as she fought to keep her head above water then suddenly she felt her head being forced under the surface of the water. She kicked and clawed until she was free and saw Jackson was no longer trying to get out of the river and was still trying to kill her.

He continued to try to drown her then she had an idea. The next time he forced her head under the water she acted like she struggled to get away then she stopped moving completely and thankfully he stopped forcing her head under the water and he swam to the edge of the river with Gracie still floating down the river. After awhile of her floating down the river she started to swim to the edge of the river and crawled on to solid ground "I _hate_ water" she said to herself as she shook the water out of her fur "Aww now why is that _pup_?" she heard a voice sound from behind her and she growled as she turned around to face the demon who fell in the river with her and she saw two others behind him.

She was beginning to fill with rage "I may not be on Crowley's side but frankly I _hate_ traitors and from what I've seen and heard you're going against _direct_ orders so why don't you crawl back to hell where you _belong_ before I tear you to shreds. I'm tired of seeing demons wherever I go" Jackson smirked "You're tired of seeing us? Well thats kinda harsh coming from just a little puppy and are you _sure_ you're not on Crowley's side?"

Gracie glared at him "Positive. I _did_ just say I'm tired of seeing demons didn't I? Oh right I forgot demons are bad with listening huh?" Jackson sighed "Well I'd _love_ to keep chattin' with you but we've got other things to do today so lets just get this over with shall we?"

Gracie growled and the two demons behind Jackson laughed then charged at her giving her very little time to dodge. She nearly avoided one demon as it pulled out an angel blade and sliced her ear. The other demon ran into her and forced her to the ground holding her down by her throat making it hard for her to breathe.

"You know?" Jackson spoke as he grabbed an angel blade off the ground and walked up to Gracie who just layed there on her back with sticks jabbing into her neck and back as she continued to glare at him as he crouched down beside her "After all that time of you being beside Crowley" he paused and pressed the blade against her stomach and slowly moved it up to her chest "You really seem to have picked up the weak side of him" he continued and moved the blade to her neck. Suddenly a voice sounded behind Jackson "Weak side of me huh?" The three demons jumped and let go of her neck allowing Jackson to barely slice her neck as he turned to Crowley. Gracie sighed then turned to face Crowley who was casually leaning against a tree with his hands in his jacket pockets looking at them.

Gracie rolled her eyes and jumped up onto her feet and walked passed Crowley "Good.. Now that you're here _you_ can deal with your traitors.. I shouldn't have to worry about seeing your slimy demons all the time" and Crowley just smirked "Well if you're tired of seeing them why don't you _kill_ them instead of _swimming_ with them?"

Gracie stopped in her tracks and turned her head towards him and saw out of the corner of her eye the demons were sneaking away "You _know_ I can't kill them without an angel blade and besides.. They seem to have plans of their own" and at that Crowley turned his head back to the demons who were slipping away and Gracie walked off without another word. After a few minutes of walking through the forest she could hear screams of pain coming from the river then suddenly it went quiet.

'Well atleast he's _finally_ dealing with them' Gracie shrugged and kept walking. She came to a busy highway and looked around for a way to pass the road without getting hit and found a small tunnel that goes under the highway. She walked over to it and looked inside seeing it didn't go all the way to the other side and it was almost as dirty as the loud road above that had garbage littered in some parts of the road and a few lifeless pancaked birds but it didn't smell as bad. Being exausted from earlier she crawled inside the tunnel and layed down listening to the muffled rumbling from above until she dozed off.

When she awoke it was much quieter than earlier. She crawled out of the small tunnel and looked around seeing a few small stars in the mostly cloudy night sky. There were very few cars driving on the highway now and she decided to cross the road.

After a few hours of walking she came to a large oak tree with some of its roots ripped out of the ground leaving a large gap underneath. She crawled under the tree and looked around for a moment seeing the skies have cleared and the sun was rising making the dark night slowly disappear.

(To be continued?)


	18. Note

**_Hello, internet. As you may know, I've not been posting for a while.. and I'm sorry about that. BUT now that I'm back, I'm cringing at the fan fiction I made so I'm just going to rewrite it all. I'll keep the old one on here but for the new one, I'm gonna change it quite a bit and try to put more detail into it. Don't go expecting me to post regularly though please. I'm busy writing two other stories and I'm also animating soo yeah.. Okay byee~_**


End file.
